


The Best Gifts Come in Small Packages

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this in like 45 minutes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, wow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: It's Christmas at the Castle of Lions and everyone got exactly what they wanted.  But Shiro has an extra surprise for Keith that will blow every other gift out of the water.  He just has to make it through all the boxes.





	The Best Gifts Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a longer Christmas fic for Sheith, but I started it too late and didn't really work on it, so maybe next year.
> 
> I will probably edit this in the morning.

   The Christmas festivities had concluded: sweaters donned, dinner eaten, space eggnog drank, presents unwrapped.  Now everyone was sitting around investigating the presents they had received.  Pidge proudly wore her weed socks and vape life beanie, Hunk leafed through the books he had gotten and examine his new tools, Coran and Allura marveled at the Earth trinkets they had never seen, Lance sniffed and tried read the labels on his face masks, Keith tried on his new gloves, and Shiro ate some of his dark chocolate.  He had an arm on the back of the sofa, Keith leaning on him.

   “Well, I guess that’s it,” Lance said with a smile.  “Merry Christmas!”

   “Actually,” Shiro lifted his arm and began to stand.  “I have one more gift.  For you, Keith.”

   “Oh!”  Keith smiled shyly and watched Shiro walk out of the room.  “Really?”

   “Yeah, it’s uh...” Shiro returned with a large box in his hands.  “I hope you like it.”

   “Wow!”  Keith eyed the box as Shiro set it down in front of him.  “It’s big!”

   The box looked big enough to fit Pidge if she really tried, lovingly wrapping in red and gold paper.  A large gold bow sat on top with a tag that read “to My Love” attached underneath.  Shiro regained his position next to Keith as Keith tore the paper to reveal a plain brown box.

   “I bet it’s a knife stand,” Pidge said as she watched Keith cut the tape on the box.

   “No way!”  Hunk responded.  “It’s probably a game system or something.”

   “It’s a…”  Keith excitedly reach in and pulled out- “Another box?”

   This one was smaller, but it still fit snugly within the first.  It was wrapped in blue paper and had a silver bow on top.

   “Well, open that one, now,” Lance said, eager to see what was inside.

   Keith shook his head and smiled as he began to peel off the paper on the new box.  Once removed, another plain box was uncovered, taped shut like the previous.  Keith cut the tape to that box and-

   “Seriously?”  Keith held up another, smaller wrapped box, complete with a bow.

   “Keep going,” Shiro said as he nodded to Keith.  “I promise there’s something good.”

   “Better be.”  Keith tore the paper away from box three.  “Any guesses?”

   “A Switch!”  Pidge said.

   “Vintage daggers!”  Hunk called.

   “Ooo, maybe it's training equipment!”  Allura suggested as Coran nodded in agreement.

   “It’s probably something mushy and romantic…”  Lance grumbled, sitting back with his arms crossed.

   “We’ll see…”  Keith said as he cut the tape on the box.  He took a deep breath before opened the box to reveal its contents.

   “Dammit, Takashi!”  Keith held up a smaller box, big enough to fit in his lap.  “Again?”

   Lance audibly groaned and leaned his head back.  Everyone else giggled, Coran and Allura giving each other confused looks about this odd Earth ritual.

   “It’s worth it, I swear,” Shiro smiled.  "You'll like it."

   “...fine.”  Keith tossed the bow onto the floor and ripped through the wrapping paper.  The box was revealed and he cut the tape, only to have another box tucked inside.  Keith just sighed and went to work taking the paper from that box.  Once it was cut open, he saw tissue paper covering its contents.

   “Finally!”  Keith sighed as he rifled through the paper.  “It’s a- No.  Are you fucking serious?”

   “What it is?”  Pidge asked, trying to look inside the box.

   “I am not opening this in front of everyone!”  Keith glared at Shiro as he shoved the tissue paper back inside the box.  “I can’t believe you would even _think_ of doing this!  How old are you, Shirogane?”

   “No, Keith!”  Shiro tried to pull the tissue paper back out of the box.  “It’s not what you think!  It’s just the bag, I promise.”

   Keith continued to glare at Shiro has he tossed the tissue paper back out.  “There better not be what I think is in here, or we’re through.”

   Reaching to the back, Keith pulled out a pink bag from a store that seemed to be the equivalent of a space Victoria’s Secret with pink tissue paper spilling out the top.

   “Oh boy!  It _is_ something good!”  Lance teased.

   With cheeks the color of the bag, Keith reached inside, feeling around for something silky or lacey.  Instead, he found - guess what? - another box.

   “Okay, this is getting old,” Keith said with a huff.

   “Only a few more,” Shiro grinned as he leaned closer to Keith.

   Keith tossed the bow onto the floor and ripped the paper off, unsealed the box and opened it.  Unamusedly, he looked at Shiro.

   “If there are any more boxes, you’re going to be single real soon.”

   “I promise this is the last one.”

   Keith sighed and looked at the box in his hands.  It wasn't wrapped, just black with a little bow on top.  It looked like a box for a necklace or bracelet.  It was lightweight, and when Keith shook it, it didn’t make a sound.  Keith took a deep breath and open the little box.

   It was-

   Empty.

   Keith’s heart sank.  All of that?  The boxes?  The hype?  The saving it for last?  For nothing?  Keith’s shoulders fell as he looked to Shiro.  “It's... Nothing?”

   Shiro didn’t say anything; he just stood up and gently held Keith’s hands before resting on the ground on one knee.

   “Keith,” he began, settling in and looking into Keith’s eyes.  “It’s… it’s been how long since we’ve met?  Back at the Garrison?  And… I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life.  When we started dating, up here in space, I just left like I found my missing piece.”

   Keith’s eyes widened as his brain finally made the connection to what was happening.

   “I know things haven’t always been easy, and that I’ve messed up a lot.  I thought I was never going to see you again when I got captured, and trying to save the universe isn’t exactly an ideal way to date someone, but as long as you’re okay, I feel like my universe is saved.”

   Keith’s hands began to tremble and his eyes began to water.

   “Keith, I love you more than anyone or anything.  You are my stars and my moon and my sun and all of my galaxies.  You are my every constellation and comet.  You’re my sunrise and sunset, my phases of the moon, my everything.  When I think about my future, you're always there, and I can never imagine a day going by where you're not right beside me.  And maybe it’s a little cheesy or cliche doing this on Christmas but…“  Shiro reached under the couch and pulled out a little box with a red bow and slowly opened it.  “Will you marry me?”

   Hot tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks as those last four words came out of Shiro’s mouth.  He took his hands away from Shiro's and wiped tears from his eyes.  He leaned his elbows on his knees and tried to get an answer out.

   “Keith?”  Shiro looked worried.

   “T-T-Tak-kashi-i…”  Keith choked as he pulled together the courage to look at Shiro who was still on his knee holding the ring.

   “Is that a yes?”

   Keith quickly nodded, sobbing as Shiro smiled.  “...yeah!”

   Shiro’s eyes lit up and he steadied Keith’s left hand.  He pulled off Keith’s glove and slid the ring onto Keith’s finger.  Keith continued crying, which only increased when he saw the little stars and planets engraved into the gold band and a little ruby in the center.  It sparkled like nothing Keith had every scene.  Shiro leaned forward and rubbed Keith’s cheek with his fingers before pressing his lips to Keith’s swollen ones.  Keith kissed back, but it was difficult through his crying.  After a moment, Shiro broke their kiss and turned to face everyone else.

   “He said ‘yes!’”  Shiro said with nothing but pride, still holding onto Keith's hand.  Everyone clapped, and Lance signaled for them to pull something out.  All at once, they pulled the strings of their party poppers and, for a second, there was a small shower of confetti as they all cheered.  Shiro sat back down next to Keith and Keith hugged him, tears falling from his eyes.  Shiro pressed a kiss on top of Keith's head.

   "D-did you g-guys know?"  Keith asked through his tears when he saw them smiling.

   "Yeah, we did..."  Hunk admitted, his smile not fading.

   "He's had that ring since forever ago!"  Pidge said.

    "Yeah, he kept telling us that 'today's the day!  I'm gonna propose!'"  Lance puffed out his chest as he imitated Shiro.  "But he always chickened out."

   "Coran knew a top-notch jeweler nearby,"  Allura added.  "That's why I sent Shiro and Coran on all of those day missions.  They were actually ring shopping."

   "And he kept changing his mind and being indecisive!"  Coran chimed in.  "But it was worth it."

   "Really?"  Keith looked at Shiro.  "You did all that?"

   "Yeah... I only had one chance and I wanted it to be perfect"

   “Well can we see the ring!”  Lance said as he crawled over to where Keith was.  "Shiro was kept it a secret from all of us!"

   Keith nodded held out his shaking hand and everyone admired to the ring.

    "I'm putting this on Space-stagram!"  Lance said as he snapped a photo of Keith's ring and tapped at his phone.

   “I guess this means you two will need to start making wedding plans,”  Coran said with a smile, Aullra smiling gleefully as well.

   “I guess we will,” Shiro said with a grin.  “Right, Keith?”

   Keith looked up and nodded, his lips and eyes bright red.

   “I love you,” Shiro whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

   Keith put his lips against Shiro’s.  “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You did it. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I should be sleeping.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
